Taichou no Koi
by Uchiha Yumi
Summary: “Abarai Renji, I love you” That had been a major trauma. A big, huge, immense shock the poor Vice Captain would probably never forget. [ByaRen, Request, ShonenAi, somewhat Yaoi]


**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Taichou no koi

**Genre:** Romance, Humour

**Summary: **"Abarai Renji, I love you" That had been a major trauma. A big, huge, immense shock the poor Vice Captain would probably never forget. ByaRen, Request, Shonen-Ai, somewhat Yaoi

**Rating:** PG13 - slightly R

**Parings:** Byakuya x Renji

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji.

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Disclaimer:** this would have actually happened somewhere in the timeline, if I owned them…

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please be gentle and tell me about my mistakes!

Written (in just two days) for a request (Byakuya confessing, Renji accepting and a little smut) for the wonderful MarinLiliz – sorry if it's not much beautiful, but I had just a little time to dedicate to it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HONEY!

I decided to quote the anime because it's the first complete sentence I understood properly and because in the story I refer to that time when we fangirls deeply hoped Renji would confess….YOU DAMN ICHIGO! kicks him away

_**TAICHOU NO KOI**_

'_Naze koko ni iru, Renji?'_

'_Ore wa fukutaichou desu kara'_

« Why are you here, Renji ? »

« Because I'm your fukutaichou »

Bleach, Episode 63

"Abarai Renji, I love you"

That had been a major trauma.

A big, huge, immense shock the poor Vice Captain would probably never forget.

He said he loved him! And if "he" had been a normal "he", as in a handsome, random boy met in a pub during a night out, everything would have been right. Hell, he was well acquainted with the joys of being bi. But since "he", in this case, tended to coincide with a certain black-haired, kenseikaan-adorned nobleman, things were going to be messy. Horribly messy.

Alright, it wasn't like _he_ wasn't handsome – not at all! He was exactly the type of man he'd call a "hottie"– but…can you call your own Captain a "hottie"? Probably yes, you can. If you're ready to die within the following five seconds.

But, in any case, that was the fact.

Kuchiki Byakuya had declared to him.

Abarai Renji had probably stuttered, or simply nodded, or maybe just watched at the man in front of him with mystified eyes and opened mouth – he couldn't even remember properly. And the fact he was slowly being pushed towards his desk, wasn't helpful. He vaguely heard himself whispering a distracted "Why", but, given that he had received no answer, he couldn't even tell if it was a "Why did you say that?" or "Why are you trying to push me onto my desk?"

Anyway, it didn't matter – not when your sexy, smexy Taichou was inescapably cornering you and a part of your subconscious was doing a happy, happy dance singing the "Sex-sex-sex" march, while imagining nice, slender fingers grazing the soft skin of your toned chest, a hot mouth engulfing your nipples, then tracing your abs and heading lower…and lower…until…

Until his back hit the edge of the wooden surface and his mind snapped again to a semblance of reality.

"W-wait!"

Now, in the chart of the most idiotic things he could have come up with, that would surely occupy the first position. But whatever, he had at least to give his consent before getting thoroughly ravished, hadn't he?

"I'm mostly sorry, but I can't wait anymore, Renji. I've already been waiting for too long…"

Wow, that sentence seemed to come straight from some romantic movie. If you didn't consider the fact he wasn't some beautiful boobie-girl, but a red-haired, overly-tattooed man. But such was life.

Anyway, as soon as he opened his mouth to reply, his words were gently shoved back into his throat by a soft, hot tongue exploring his cavity – definitely a very pleasant way to be hushed.

And if the man doing that to him hadn't been Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou, be sure he would have already started feverishly kissing back and put both his hands to some good use (c'mon, every man loves a little nipple-teasing or crotch-squeezing during a Frenchie) – but given that it _was_ Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou, he decided to waste all that hypothetical goodness and firmly push his head away.

Some little voice in the back of his mind warned him that he'd better make _absolutely sure_ to gain another kiss or he would soon find himself kicking his own ass.

"No, Taichou…it's serious…"

The man in front of him seemed to understand and stopped, hands caressing up and down Renji's sides in a manner that would have been defined as "nervous" if it hadn't been Kuchiki – Icecube – Byakuya doing it.

"Fine…go ahead"

Uh, there he was, having the upper hand. He closed his eyes for a moment – just to block out the last – suuuuure – hints of sexual images from his head, then cleared his throat.

"Taichou….I…."

He stopped. The scene was starting to look too much like something that had happened a bunch of months before, in the rooms of the Fourth Division. He had just put together the courage to tell his Taichou something he _really_ needed to tell him and Kurosaki Ichigo had interrupted everything.

Anyway, strangely, as much as he was now wishing for some random idiot to just storm in and save him from was about to be remembered as the most embarrassing moment of his miserable life, this time no one was there. Except Kuchiki-taichou's soft voice trying to encourage him with a slightly impatient "you…?"

Toc-toc-toc – time's up, pencils down.

"Taichou I…" he took a deep breath. And then another. And a third one just to make sure "…I love you too"

There, he said it. Quick and painless – like a shot. Too bad he was dead scared of needles.

"You do?" was Byakuya's nonchalant reply "Good"

Good? He had finally managed to spill his heart out and all that man had to say was "good"?!?

No, they had to talk it out. Immediat-wait! Were those little velvety thingies making their way inside of his hakama Kuchiki Byakuya's hands?

'_Holy shit!'_

Renji's gaze lowered to catch a glimpse of white, long fingers slipping past his thick sash and softly grazing with skilled – skilled?! – touches his sensitive skin.

'_Think straight, think straight…AT LEAST THINK, DAMN YOU, RENJI!'_

"I told you…I can't wait anymore"

Oh, wonderful! He was probably about to be mercilessly raped and he didn't even have a say in the matter. So much for democracy in the Sereitei.

"But Taichou…we…we are in your office…Someone might walk in…"

In the meanwhile, those pretty little hands were now working to directly undo his lower clothes – were his undies clean, at least? Sure, he had changed them that morn- 

'_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?!'_

Byakuya paused in his motions "But it's lunch-time. Everyone else is in the refectory. So we have about 45 minutes, Renji. That's plenty of time"

'_45 minutes? Does he fuck with shunpo, too?'_

"For a quickie, at most…" those words escaped his lips without him even being aware of it. Shit, shit, shit.

However, luckily enough for his sake, the nobleman seemed to be quite unsure about the meaning of "quickie" – that might be because the aristocracy surely didn't have to find a little time for sex in a daily schedule already comprehending training, Academy and two different jobs – with night shifts. Lucky guys. The redhead couldn't even remember _if_ he had ever had sex in a real futon.

"I beg you pardon?" the black-haired captain frowned.

"I…" he cleared his throat, trying to think about a decent excuse "Just meant we can take it easy"

Kuchiki-taichou smirked "_You_ are going to take it, Renji. I don't know if it's going to be easy, though"

And Renji's eyes definitely popped out of his orbs, bumped against some nearby wall and slammed back in. Gawd, he was serious! Kuchiki Byakuya _really_ – oh "really"?! – wanted to fuck him.

"You mean you want to…?" he didn't even know why he was still questioning him, but c'mon, he was going to be bent against the desk within the next 10 minutes. He had the right to be sure, hadn't he?

"Make love to you? Yes"

It was cool how actually every possible kind of dirty thing might look pure and innocent if pronounced by such a man. However, before Abarai-fukutaichou could reply something – not that he knew what to say, but he figured it would have been polite – Byakuya's lips were on his own in a searing kiss. Fine, he didn't have to kick his own ass forever. He wound his arms around his Captain's neck and gently deepened the kiss, encountering little to no resistance on his companion's side.

And if Renji hadn't been absolutely sure that such a little stimulus wasn't enough to make him climax, he would have sworn that he was about to lose it just from that little French-kiss.

Kuchiki Byakuya was too sexy. Too damn sexy to resist and not to moan – sluttily – into his mouth.

His delicate hands had resumed their path on the redhead's toned body, faintly tracing his abs and tugging at his sash just enough to make it finally fall on the ground, together with his black hakama.

Abarai Renji could feel it – _the_ moment was coming closer and closer. Just thinking about himself bent over the desk and being…oh gawd, he was already blushing.

"Don't be scared, Renji" as commanding as Kuchiki Byakuya's voice usually sounded, he couldn't help but stiffen a little chuckle. Trying to be reassuring was so not like him. Even if Renji was sure he had the best intentions.

"I'm not. Just…nervous" he said, somewhat managing to stretch his hands and reach his captain's sash.

If he had to be naked, he didn't want to be the only one. And then, he was curious to see how he would look without clothes. Well, he had had a sort of little "preview" some time before.

Precisely, once again, when his Captain had been hospitalized – he had come in without knocking (a bad, bad habit of his) and had surprised him in the middle of changing clothes. And truth to be told, from what he could remember of those 3 seconds it was a nice, nice view.

In any case, Kuchiki Byakuya didn't seem to complain about his rushed gesture as he just addressed Renji a sort of faint smile.

"Impatient, aren't we, Renji?" he smirked again and the younger boy glared lightly at him, hoping it would look like the severe scowl it was and not like a child-like pout. But, judging from his Captain's amused faced, he suspected he had failed. "In this case, I shall give you what you want. Immediately"

And there they were again, those beautiful, slender hands. Pale, slim fingers, soft peach-soft skin. It was a true delight to see them dancing and ghosting over his sun-blessed flesh as they firmly gripped his hips and lifted him up on the wooden surface without any visible effort.

'_So he was planning to take me facing me…wow…_'

That was beyond his wildest dreams. He took a deep breath and his gaze trailed down, catching a glimpse of his Captain's robes falling on top of his own, almost soundlessly. He knew that if he looked up just the slightest bit more, he would encounter Kuchiki Byakuya's manhood and most probably this manhood would be erected and waiting for him to just spread his legs.

And he did it. He threw his head back and parted his legs, giving his Taichou a sexy look through half-lidded eyes.

"So? Shall we…?" he uttered, feeling his heart race. But he was right into it and he couldn't just pull back. Like Hell he would run away right now that we was about to have sex after…after…  
Oh, gosh, if he couldn't remember it was really_ too _long.

"Of course" the nobleman came closer and lifted up his companion's legs to grant himself better access "It will be my pleasure"

"Oh, the pleasure won't be yours alone…" Renji replied, lightly smirking. Then, he closed his eyes for a moment. He needed courage for what he was about to do "…Byakuya"

Much to his surprise, Kuchiki-taichou delicately blushed at the mention of his first name. He breathed sharply for a moment, then leaned on

"Renji…I'm coming ins-"

_Slam!_

Before things could go any further, the door opened with a loud thud.

"Good afternoon! Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou! I finished my lunch early and I wondered if you could need any hel-!"

Before Renji could concentrate his anger strongly enough to crush him with his reiatsu, the inappropriate intruder seemed to realize his – huge, unforgivable – mistake and with a murmured "I'm sorry" he rushed away.

Silence filled the room, horribly spoiling the atmosphere.

The two wannabe-lovemakers just exchanged an excruciated look as a single name rolled past Renji's lips. 

"Damn you…Rikichi!" 

A weary sigh followed the redhead's statement and in the blink of an eye, Kuchiki-Taichou was dressed again and every single bit of his sexual charm – and proud erection – was hidden again behind think layers of clothes.

He couldn't help but thinking that shunpo was indeed very comfortable in such situations.

'_Fuck'_

"You'd better chase after him, Renji" the nobleman blurted out with a sort of embarrassed tone as he tied the knot of his sash.

"…later. If I catch him now, he's dead…" Renji growled, trying to tuck his… "little-self" back into his hakama without killing it.

It had been too good to be actually real. Kuchiki Byakuya wanting to fuck him in the office – maybe he'd wake up in a few seconds and find himself drooling onto his paperwork, and the most he'd get from his Taichou would be a cold gla-

Suddenly something hot – lips – pressed against his ear-shell, teasingly. "Tonight, after work – in my private quarters. We'll resume from where we left…You know…I have a nice little desk in there, too…"

A little devilish smirk flashed onto the redhead's face.

…_Six hours later…_

The sun was quietly following his path behind the faraway hills, casting a nice shade of orange on everything on its path. The buildings of the Sixth division were almost empty, and a pleasant silence was spreading through their usually boisterous rooms – a pleasant silence broken only by the little rustling made by the brooms of two shinigami on cleaning duty and…

by some unidentified little moans and screeching noises coming from behind the Taichou's private rooms.

"Yo…Rikichi-san…?" a young rookie called, hesitantly "….shouldn't we take a look? It looks weird…maybe they're robbing the Taichou's office…"

The black-haired shinigami blushed, trying to block off his mind some really dangerous – but too damn recent to be able to effectively erase them - mental images.

"N-no…everything's fine…" he managed to utter, quietly.

"But…what if someone's tied up inside there? I hear _moans_!"

The poor boy's eyes widened for a moment, shuddering at that word. Did he really see it…or…was it just an hallucination?

Maybe he had eaten too much, that day.

"Harder…" a tiny but still audible whisper echoed in the otherwise silent corridor. Rikichi jumped as his heart skipped a bit.

'_Away! Now!'_

"We need to clean the refectory, come on, hurry!" he chirped, grabbing his mate's arm to drag him away.

As they walked down the stairs, he cast a last tentative glance at the door – a proud sign reading "KNOCK BEFORE COMING IN" had been recently hung.

**_-Owari-_**


End file.
